Promise
by Nyxiee
Summary: Behind every Hero, there's a story. Everyone knows what happens in the middle and end of his story, but what of his beginning? No one knows and one day, neither will he. Long before the Champions, Divine Beasts & Master Sword, Link spent his time with seven unique fellow squires, all of which had significant impacts on his life as they journeyed across Hyrule, each with a promise.
1. Simplicity of Childhood

**Author's Note:** New story! I'm dreading it to be honest, but I'm feeling good about this one. Normally I write as I go, but this one has been getting a lot of pre-planning. So I'm hoping for somewhat better quality and some improvements in my writing. (I don't know, I need more reviews on things! D:) ANYWAY, I was pondering the thought a few weeks ago _'Link had friends and family, it was mentioned somewhat in-game, I wonder how that went down?'_ So, I've decided to have a crack at... well, something! I'm not sure what yet, we'll see.

As always, no regular updates from me (I'll be honest), but I'll do my best. I'd like this story to stay consistent with quality, so you're likely to see another _What Blooms In Spring_ chapter, or another smutfic before chapter 2 comes to fruition, since this is the prologue and chapter 1 is already drafted.

Hope you guys enjoy..~ Please comment/review :D

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the peaceful and prosperous land of Hyrule, the embodiment of an ancient evil was brewing for it's inevitable return. The citizens and creatures of the kingdom of Hyrule were for now oblivious to the impending fate, that is, up until now.

"The Calamity is surely a myth, a fabricated story told to children to fuel their imaginations of a hero that wields a legendary sword. Do not make such jokes." King Rhoam's voice boomed incredulously throughout the throne room in the Sanctum. He didn't want to believe what the sooth-seer was telling him.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Your Majesty, but my prediction isn't wrong. I merely come to you to advise you that early preparation is key in ensuring Calamity Ganon does not return. There are four ancient Sheikah mechanical beasts, called the Divine Beasts, that were used to assist in defeating the Calamity 10,000 years ago. Along with a knight, who will wield the sword that seals the darkness, and a princess that carries the blood of the Goddess; your unborn daughter,"

King Rhoam's frown grew deeper at this.

"Signs of his return will only increase as the time draws near. I implore you at the very least, consider what this could mean for Hyrule's future if he does return." The old woman bowed her head to her King and Queen and left the Sanctum.

The King ran a hand down his tired face, exasperated.

The Queen reached over and placed her hand delicately upon his free one. "What are you thinking, dear?"

"I'm thinking- worried, that she could be right. There has been increased reports of bokoblin sightings in the past few months," He paused a beat before asking. "What would you have me do?"

The Queen replied instantly. "I would consult with the Sheikah scientists and see what they know of these 'Divine Beasts'."

"So you believe it then?"

"You only need to think of the History of Hyrule and the Royal Family to know that the chances of it being true are not in our favor. How else would we explain the relics from the Era of the Hero of Time, or the multiplicity of tales from the Twilight Era with The Shadow Invasion, and so on?"

King Rhoam sighed deeply. "You're right... I just never imagined such a thing would happen in our lifetime. Our future does not bode well."

"Especially for our little one," The Queen gently rubbed her largely swollen belly. "If the Calamity is real, it will be up to her and a talented knight to seal it away again,"

"Destiny is not always kind to us, and fate can be so cruel."

* * *

 _A few years later._

 _Windvane Meadow, Hyrule Field._

A young boy of seven, with dirty blond hair and vibrant azure eyes cut swiftly through the tall grass huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as he could. His cheeks were flushed as he bristled with excitement despite the mid summer heat.

"Prim! Primmie!"

At the sound of her name, a young girl the same age poked her head out from the tall grass and waved to him with a bright smile. Her curly strawberry blond hair was a mess with grass blades and wildflowers as her violet blue eyes shone brightly.

"I'm here!"

The boy came to a stop and threw himself down in the grass beside her.

"I-... hah! I found out something amazing!" He said between breaths.

"Not much can be exciting after the Princess' forth birthday. That festival was amazing. So, what is it this time?" The girl said as she gently placed the wildflower circlet she had been making atop his head.

Unbothered with the flowers, he continued. "You know those big Divine Beast monster machines they've been digging up? Well they found something new. Lots and lots of them! Pa said they're called Guardians, and that they kinda look like big mechanical spiders."

"What would they do with mechanical spiders?" She said with a raised brow.

"Beats me, but they're meant to help fight the bad guys, so they must be alright."

"I suppose that's true. Anyway, have you found out where you're being sent off to? Who's page you're going to be?"

"Nah not yet, Pa won't tell me. He says I'm going train under a great knight who can help me improve on the things I'm not very good at. What about you?" He sat up, sitting crossed-legged as he began fiddling with a blade of grass between his fingers.

"Father basically told me the same thing. Although he did say that I'm going to be trained by one of the best knights in Hyrule. I hope it's a knight in Castle Town."

"I hope we end up in the same place, or near each other." The boy said hopefully.

"Me too."

"Otherwise we won't see each other again until we're 15, and that's so many years away!" He complained dramatically.

"Eight years isn't so bad. We could always write to each other y'know."

"Yeah but, I hate writing."

The girl laughed, as did the boy before the pair fell silent watching a breeze blow across the field.

"You're my bestest friend Link, I will miss you."

"And you're my bestest friend too Primmie. I know we'll see each other again real soon. We'll definitely be in the same Order of knights, and we can kick bokoblin butt together!" He said while throwing his fist into the air with a fiercely determined look on his face, making her laugh.

The pair of children spent the rest of the day playing together, in the field they had met and played in for the past two years. It was the last time they'd see or hear from each other for eight long years.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wahh! Child BotW Link probably looked like such a cutie~


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note:** Boop!

For starters, thank you so very much **Lucysnuffle** and **the white rose in** **hell** for your quick and kind words. I'm pleased that you like it, and sincerely hope you and others will enjoy _'Reunion'_

Hope you enjoy..~ Please comment/review :D

* * *

It was the final few days of the summer season, and Link took the opportunity to do some fishing at Gleeok Bridge before he was to return to his long term temporary residence. Now fifteen years old, he had spent the last eight years as a page under the diligent training of Sir Bryce Durante Verona; a master archer and horseman. His final test was due any day now, and then he could return to his home in Mabe Village.

His Hylian ears twitched at the sound of heavy hooves on the ground nearby, and looked up to see a familiar dark bay horse and it's rider.

"Link, is that you?" The approaching teen inquired with excitement.

"Yup. What're you doing here Tybalt?" Link smiled softly as he stood and reeled in an empty line.

Tybolt pulled his horse up and dismounted near the bank of the river before jogging over to join him. "Just on my way home Cuz. Passed my final test yesterday morning. Those electric keese didn't stand a chance!"

"Electric keese? Is that all?" Link smirked as he teased, and got slugged in the shoulder by his slightly older cousin.

"They don't sound like much, but trying to battle a flock of them in the rain with steel weapons makes it a challenge." Tybalt ran a hand through his sandy blond hair with an exasperated sigh as he closed his grayish-blue eyes.

"Hmm yeah, you were never good at fighting elemental creatures." Link muttered, and got another punch in the arm for it.

"What about you, 'Sir Fumble'? You couldn't hit the broadside of a stable with your archery technique."

"Heh heh," Link chuckled as he reached for his bow and quiver. He withdrew and notched an arrow, letting it fly right into the water where it disappeared. A fish with an arrow through it's flesh floated to the surface, and Link reached down and plucked it from the water with a smug grin. "Sir Bryce doesn't seem to think I'm such a bad shot anymore, and that's good enough for me."

"Show off," Tybalt shook his head with a smile. "Anyway, when are you headed home?"

"Hopefully in the coming days. I'm waiting for Sir Bryce to take me for my final test."

"You'll do great, I'm sure." He said with a smile as Link handed him the fish to take for himself. Tybalt walked with Link to his horse to store the fish in one of his saddlebags.

"Tobias looks like a real warhorse now. He looks like he's really filled out since last time I saw him." Link complimented as he inspected Tybalt's steed. The horse looked much like his own, only his legs were black with no white socks.

"Right?! Well he's had to do just as much training as I. I'm sure you and Major have trained a lot together as well, right?"

Link nodded and was about to speak when a high pitched whinny caught their attention. Coming down the pathway at a quick pace was a little noble girl riding a small palomino mare in a side-saddle. As she drew near, she halted the pony and looked directly at Link.

"Master Link, Papa is looking for you-... Are you talking to stranger's _again_?" She said as she looked between Link and Tybalt with a delightfully cheeky grin, as most six year old's seemed to posses.

"I'll be right there," Link murmured as he and Tybalt approached her. "Faunalyn, this is actually my cousin, Tybalt. He's on his way to Regencia Village after completing his page duties. Tybalt, this is Mistress Faunalyn Amberwillow Verona, Sir Bryce's youngest daughter."

Tybalt bowed his head to the small girl. "Delightful to meet you, young lady."

"Same here Master Tybalt." Faunalyn smiled politely, then after a beat, groaned dramatically while rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I _hate_ the fancy introduction stuff."

Link and Tybalt laughed. "We do too." They said in unison, making the young girl laugh too. They didn't like it either, despite being middle-class nobles themselves.

"I better be off. I'll see you in Castle Town next week." Link said to Tybalt, waving goodbye as he started down the path, walking beside Faunalyn and her pony. He had a feeling his test was today, and he started to feel excitement bubbling in his chest.

* * *

"Well done Link. You'll make an exceptional squire, and an even better knight one day. I'm proud of how far you've come." Sir Bryce said warmly as he and Link rode over Horwell Bridge. The sun was setting and Link had passed his final test; to clear out a hoard of bomb arrow wielding bokoblins while remaining on horseback, then to dispel a moblin by sword. He was feeling so ecstatic and in the best form he's ever been in.

They were to go their separate ways once crossing the bridge, and now was the final chance to exchange a few words before departing.

"I can't thank you enough for being patient with me and teaching me all that you have, Sir." Link said graciously.

Sir Bryce chuckled softly before responding. "I'll be honest, in the beginning I took you on as my page as a favor to your Father. He's had my back a lot in the past, and personally I wanted to take you on when he mentioned you weren't so good with archery as you are with other weapons. You're very much like him when he was your age, so reckless and doing things without really thinking it through at first."

Sir Bryce laughed as Link rubbed the nape of his neck bashfully.

"Not to mention he took my daughter on as his page, so I owed him for that as well."

Link smiled silently as they reached the end of the bridge. A falcon screech had the pair look up before Sir Bryce held out his gloved hand. The bird, named Jax, descended and landed gracefully despite the parchment around his talon. Sir Bryce untied the parchment and skimmed it before stuffing it into a pocket. He raised his arm and told the bird "Home," as it took off.

"Seems my daughter has returned. This is where we part, my boy. It's been an interesting eight years Link. I hope you'll take care of yourself, and be mindful of your fellow squires. Don't forget, the Verona Family will always welcome you at Windvane Manor." The older man dropped his horse's rein and reached his hand out to shake it firmly with Link's.

"I will Sir Bryce. Thank you for everything. I hope your reunion with your daughter is a merry one."

Sir Bryce pounded a closed fist against his chest and held it there over his heart, Link mirroring the knightly salute in unison before they turned their mounts separate ways down the beaten track.

* * *

A week later on the first day of Autumn, every page that had finished their duties with their knight had to report to the Castle Town barracks, where they would be officially recognized as squires and assigned to their new tasks. When Link and Tybalt arrived, the military courtyard was full of pages, all the same age as themselves. Not only that, but there were squires a year or two older than them in attendance also.

"Somehow, I get the feeling things aren't going to be run the same as they usually are anymore. Why else would all these older squires be here?" Tybalt muttered to Link quietly, who nodded in silence. The day before, his Father had vaguely mentioned that things were indeed going to be different, but didn't specify because even he did not know at the time. All he had said was _'Times are changing, son. Sometimes a lot must change along with it if we are to adapt.'_ Link felt his words were somewhat ominous, and it caused the slight nerves he felt today.

The two boys made their way to where the large group of pages were to stand, and stood at the back of the group. As they did, a trumpeter up on the battlements announced the call that it was about to begin. Link watched as his Father, Sir Bryce and other well respected knights made their way to the temporary stage along with the General, who's booming voice rang out over the silent crowd of teens, almost echoing in the closed off courtyard.

"As much as I know how unsure some of you are as to why you are even here today, I will make reasons clear shortly. First off, well done to all the pages that have dutifully worked for your assigned knight. I'm sure many of you have gained many skills that will help you in times ahead. But you've only finished the first step to becoming a knight, so don't let your accomplishment go to your heads. Now, the reason you have been gathered here alongside older squires is at the request of King Rhoam, Himself. Some of you may have some vague ideas or have heard rumors on the grapevine but essentially, we are indeed preparing for troubling times ahead. You need to learn what is going on with our kingdom, scout for new threats and unusual activities, identify and aid citizens in need. The best way to do this, is to be teamed up and more or less thrown out into the real world to experience it for yourself. If you can prove your skill and valor out there, you have the opportunity to be knighted long before coming of age," The General paused a moment as a light chatter went around the mass of teenagers.

"You will be placed into battalions ranging from 8 to 10 fellow squires. Teamwork is a big part of becoming a knight, so when placed in your assigned battalion, I highly recommend you do you best to get along, as these are the ones who you'll need to rely on to have your back. Sir Theodore will start with you new squires first. Listen for your name and join your battalion. After that, together you are to report to the armory for gear fittings and weaponry, except for you older squires. Then you will have the rest of the day to get to know one another. New squires are to report here tomorrow before sunrise, last years after sunrise, and the eldest before mid-morn. Understood?"

A quick, loud mixture of high and low, masculine and feminine voices shouted _"Yes Sir"_ , making it ring throughout the courtyard. With a sharp nod of his head, the General left for his next job along with his band of knights.

Sir Theodore held a large leather book in front of him, obviously full of the names of everyone here. He started with just as loud a voice as the General. Soon enough with two battalions down, he started on the third.

"Eldrin Roux Draconis," With deep red well groomed hair, golden eyes and a smile that would dazzle almost any maiden to swoon to her knees, the tall boy was the first up.

"Cassius Andre Remont," A raven-haired noble boy with forest green eyes and an average strong build was the second of the new group to step up.

"Quil Barwolf Elmwood," Dark brown hair draping over a red bandanna, sharp brown eyes and facial stubble made this boy with darkened skin and a hunter's physique and look much older than he was.

Already, this team outwardly appeared like a force to be reckoned with for any monster. Link mused this quietly for a moment until...

"Link Arden de Veneur,"

He was lightly jabbed in the side by Tybalt, who had roused him from his musings. Link was mildly nervous as he made his way up to his new teammates. All three of them appeared to briefly size him up. It was unnerving. But they didn't seem disappointed in what they saw at all.

"Tybalt LeBlanc Grosvenor," At his cousin's name, Link let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least having someone familiar in a team of people you've never met always made things easier. He gave Tybalt a fist-bump as he joined him.

"Amalia Briar-rose de Ashei," A rather voluptuous girl for her age stepped up to join them next. Her hair was as fiery in color as flowing lava was, and her teal eyes were round and intimidating, signifying a strong will.

"Reddorick Dalten Glenwood," A Sheikah, with characteristic snowy white hair and blood red eyes. He was lithe in build as most Sheikah were, although slightly taller than most. Perhaps he was only partly Sheikah.

"And lastly, Primrose Amberwillow Verona."

...What?

"Link, isn't that Sir Bryce's last name? You never told me one of his daughter's was a page as well." Tybalt whispered to Link.

Link's eyes were wide as they scanned the crowd. He knew Sir Bryce had two daughter's. He knew his eldest daughter was his age and training to become a knight like her Father before her. He knew his own Father had taken her on as his page for the past eight years. But not once was her very familiar first name mentioned all this time.

Link stared in shock as the girl emerged from the crowd, and it appeared the she was staring back in just as much disbelief as him. Her face was the same, only more shaped and mature. She was almost the same height as he, perhaps half an inch shorter if anything. Her strawberry blond hair, which had always been long with curls, cascaded down to the small of her back. Her eyes were... not the same as he remembered. Before they were a clear violet blue, now, they resembled a cloudy darkened amethyst in color. He was looking at someone so familiar, but into the eyes of a stranger. The hint of recognition was set heavy in them though. She knew as well as he did.

"Uh-oh. Looks like one of those 'love at first sight fairy-tales' is unfolding right before our eyes." Eldrin had joked behind him.

"Quiet." Quil cautioned in a deep tone.

It went unheard as Link tentatively stepped forward. "Prim... Uh, Primrose? That is you, right?" He was unsure of how this could go.

"Link," Slowly, a smile grew warm upon her face. "Of course it's me. I hope you didn't forget about your 'bestest' friend." She spoke the childish wording softly with a hint of mirth.

Link smiled back warmly. Her voice was the same, only a bit more... he couldn't quite place it, but it was pleasant nonetheless. He was sure she could notice the changes in himself too, catching her eyes briefly flit over his form. He rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head somewhat shyly, which caused her to laugh. It was still the same sweet laughter from their childhood.

There would be so much to catch up on.

* * *

A flurry of merry chatter filled the many taverns in Castle Town that late evening. One place in particular; a small tavern down the first street on the left as you enter Castle Town, was probably the most quiet. It was still lively and ambient, just with lighter music and quiet conversation.

After obtaining their gear and weapons, the group of young squires had come here to get to know one another less formally. They sat at a round table in the back corner of the tavern where it was the most quiet, each nursing a mug of weak mead.

Cassius, who seemed to be quickly becoming something of a leader for the group, was currently speculating why they had been put into groups like this, rather than assigned a knight here in Castle Town. "It's all rather odd, if you ask me. Perhaps they're doing it because of the surplus of monsters out there?"

"I heard we're preparing for a full-blown war." Eldrin mused as he ran a hand through his crimson locks.

Amalia snorted. "War with who? Hyrule is in allegence with most of the surrounding kingdoms. Not to mention it's the biggest. They'd be foolish if they tried."

"You know, it could be just a new training method they're curious about trying. Nothing teaches better than experience." Quil muttered softly, smoke lightly billowing from his mouth as he spoke with a short smoking pipe between his lips.

As the night drew on, the already quiet tavern turned near silent as the only remaining patrons were the squires. Strong bonds were clearly forming as they learnt more about each other, all with their own unique quirks.

Cassius was from Hateno, and had a keen interest in mapping and navigation. Eldrin, who hailed from Tumlea Heights, had a twin sister called Eldria and claimed to be a rather proficient climber. He was also evidently keen on his appearance, to which Quil had nicknamed him 'Peacock', much to his chagrin. The spitfire, Amalia, came from Maritta Town by the Salari Plain, and was a self-proclaimed 'champ' at shield surfing. Blunt and brooding Quil was from Lurelin Village, and unsurprisingly took pleasure in hunting, fishing and foraging. The Sheikah from Trilby Village, who preferred to be called 'Red' was quiet and reserved. No one really needed to guess at his talents or hobbies. Tybalt revealed that he was a lover of music, and could play the lyre rather well. He also mentioned that Link was his younger cousin, which seemed to surprise some. Link, humble as ever, merely stated that he liked swordplay and food. It was so simple, it kicked off a conversation about what he 'wouldn't' eat, which was a rather short list. He had also cleared up the misunderstanding of how he and Primrose knew each other, and that they were childhood friends that hadn't seen each other since before becoming pages. For Primrose, riding, cooking and singing were her interests, and Tybalt was quick to suggest composing something with her sometime, which she happily agreed to.

Despite the multitude of conversations, Link found his gaze often wondering back to Primrose. He hadn't yet gotten the chance to talk with her properly, and he had so many questions swimming in his mind, leaving him somewhat quiet with his inner musings. Link had always considered her to be pretty, even as a child. But now he felt different when he looked at her; nervous and somewhat apprehensive. It was almost intimidating and that worried him, as he honestly hoped their friendship wouldn't change despite the years apart. He wanted the chance to talk to her soon.

"Well it's been a long day, I think I'm going to retire for the night." Primrose's voice startled Link from his thoughts as she dropped a few rupees on the table for her drinks, standing and turning to leave as she bid everyone goodnight.

A light kick to his foot under the table prompted him to snap his attention to the offender, Tybalt, who was very discreetly signaling Link with a twitch of his mouth to leave as well. The corner of Link's eyes tightened slightly, searching for any hint of teasing in his cousin's grey-blue eyes, and found only sincerity. Tybalt had always been able to read his minute expressions rather well, and this time he was glad for it. Quietly muttering that he was also going to head out, Link briskly left the tavern before any teasing remarks could be thrown his way from the others. If he was quick, he'd catch up to Primrose before she disappeared to her room for the night.

* * *

Link found her in the main square, which was devoid of people considering the hour. Highlighted by the moonlight, she stood at the fountain, looking up at the tall structure, with the Castle behind it. Link slowed his pace as he approached her silently.

"I knew you'd come, so I waited for you," Primrose murmured softly, halting Link in his tracks. She turned around and smiled. "We have a lot to catch up on, Link."

Relieved, Link smiled warmly at his dear friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know it's kinda just a slab of character introductions, but it works (kinda). Aside from Prim, I'm kinda pumped to write more of the cynical Quil. But their personalities will develop as the story progresses. Speaking of, did anyone notice that most of the squires have a skill or two that Link uses during his quest? Hmmm... :3


End file.
